c_o_c_kfandomcom-20200215-history
Venue Style Sheet
=VENUE INFORMATION= Venue Details Venue/Chronicle Name:'' Caduta di Napoli /Chronicles of Continual Killings Game Location, Time and Fees: '''Game Location: '''Game on Discord. '''Game Time:' Games are the last Sunday of every month at: * 3.30pm Perth * 5.00pm Adelaide * 5.30pm Sydney * 5.30pm Melbourne * 5.30pm Brisbane Links and Resources The game venue can be found on Discord: '''https://discord.gg/y7akVQN '''Download Downtime Template here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/8gpy90au13fygrh/Naples%20Downtime.odt?dl=0 The Lead ST's Discord Contact is: NikNak#8464 Regency Map can be located here: https://drive.google.com/open?id=11AKoBkW0R...SN0&usp=sharing =GAME INFORMATION= Genre New World of Darkness: Vampire the Requiem V1.0 Setting Naples, Italy and its surroundings. THE CITY: Italy's third-largest city is one of its oldest, most artistic and most delicious. Naples' Centro Storico (historic center) is a World Heritage Site, its archaeological treasures are among the world's most impressive, and its swag of vainglorious palaces, castles, and churches make Rome look positively provincial. Then there's the food. Blessed with rich volcanic soils, a bountiful sea, and centuries of culinary know-how, the Naples region is one of Italy's epicurean heavyweights, serving up the country's best pizza, pasta and coffee, and many of its most celebrated seafood dishes, street snacks, and sweet treats. Certainly, Naples' urban sprawl can feel anarchic, tattered and unloved. But look beyond the grime and graffiti and you'll uncover a city of breathtaking frescoes, sculptures, and panoramas, of unexpected elegance, of spontaneous conversations and profound humanity. Welcome to Italy's most unlikely masterpiece. THE SYSTEM: The Camorra is not an organization like the Mafia that can be separated from society, disciplined in court, or even quite defined. It is an amorphous grouping in Naples and its hinterlands of more than 100 autonomous clans and perhaps 10,000 immediate associates, along with a much larger population of dependents, clients, and friends. It is an understanding, a way of justice, a means of creating wealth and spreading it around. It has been a part of life in Naples for centuries—far longer than the fragile construct called Italy has even existed. At its strongest, it has grown in recent years into a complete parallel world and, in many people’s minds, an alternative to the Italian government, whatever that term may mean. Neapolitans call it “the system” with resignation and pride. The Camorra offers them work, lends them money, protects them from the government, and even suppresses street crime. The problem is that periodically the Camorra also tries to tear itself apart, and when that happens, ordinary Neapolitans need to duck. ANCIENT ENEMIES: The city is old. Things have lived in it for years and years before the Kindred came to town, and they will remain long after. How the Kindred interact with them is their own story. A COIN FOR THE FERRYMAN: This game does not carry over the Boon system from Masquerade, instead opting for something a little more original to the city. The Cortege of Anchorage uses a system of gold coins that work as payment for various goods and services as well as favours. Do a favour – get a coin that you can use for your own as payment. Newcomers to the city start with no coins whatsoever but can purchase some or take a loan out from the Arbiter who watches over the city supply and distributes it for deeds done to the city as well as his own favours. The coins can be used at most establishments in the city that are Kindred owned, but for specific services, they are mostly used at THE ESTABLISHMENT which has been effectively used as Elysium in the city since the 2018. At this location, you can get weapons, clothing, information, all for a small fee. They have no intrinsic value, and one favour for one person may cost only one while another will charge two. Each person has their own fee and these coins help people feel they are getting their worth out of it. Themes & Mood Old Sins:'' ''Naples is an old city, and has an old Court. The Elders have their ways, and the Neonates may not find them to be exactly…fitting with their moral codes. Crime Pays: '''The System pays off. It usually pays off the police and other law enforcement but it certainly pays off. The Mafia of Naples, the Camorra owns the city, even if those who puppet it do not believe so. '''Family First:'' In a city like this, your Clan is your family. You stick by them. But what if Covenant becomes more important? How do you balance the two? What if your lineage holds more importance than your Clan as a whole? It is a delicate line the Kindred walks across. '''Emotions Run High: ''Italy is an emotional country. Or at least, its people seem to be. Once emotional Kine tend to become emotional Kindred. How does this affect their un-lives? '''Political Unrest: Even with just a Caretaker on the throne of the city, the Court has managed to remain undetected and has streamlined measures to keep everyone safe. What would happen if someone tried to take control? What would happen if the peace shattered? Mixed Control:'' ''Naples and its surrounds are separated into Regencies, to make it easier for the former Prince to know the goings-on. They have been hand-picked by the former Prince to better control those areas. But it would not be surprising if one or more of them had machinations for true power. Preferred character types, and restrictions All approved character types welcome with the following points: ❈ Characters with personal plot arcs are preferred. ❈ Unbalanced or ‘pointy’ characters will not be accepted. ❈ Once-off or throw-away characters will not be accepted. Players are encouraged to make long-lasting characters and play this character consistently until death. ❈ If Italian is not your character’s native language, add it as a free dot on your sheet. Location of Venue history information Transport In/ Out Information ❈ Plane Travel: Naples International Airport is located in the Capodichino district of Naples. The airport has two terminal buildings: Terminal 1 is for scheduled flights and Terminal 2, located away from the airfield, is used for charter operations. ❈ Car Travel: Everything in Italy the islands are accessible by car. In fact you can leave Italy and go damn near everywhere in Europe by car. Isn’t that wonderful? ❈ Train Travel: ' ''Le Frecce trains: ''These trains provide most of the high-speed service on the main lines between Milan, Venice, Bologna, Florence, Rome, and Naples. Reservations are required and cost about $12 per leg if you have a rail pass. ''EuroCity, InterCity, and international trains: Reservations are required, and cost about $10 if you have a rail pass. ''Regional trains: ''Most trains that aren't on the main lines, such as most Florence–Pisa–Cinque Terre service, don't require (or even offer) reservations. =EXTERNAL FACTORS INFORMATION= Experience Awards Creation ❈ All '''Neonate characters receive 50 experience points at creation. ❈ All Ancillae characters receive 70 experience points at creation. ❈ All Elder characters receive 120 experience points at creation. - This is depending on age. The older they are they may be granted more XP. In addition, characters may also receive experience points at creation for the following, at the discretion of the VST: ❈ 55XP for catching up with prior existing characters. This is to be used for Naples specific things or things that you learned from other characters with ties. ❈ 5XP for a detailed backstory. ❈ 3XP for a detailed wiki page including a picture. ❈ Up to 5XP for character ties, at 1XP per character tie. Players are required to communicate with VST regarding the nature and suitability of these ties. Monthly Experience ❈ 1-5XP - Downtime Submissions (1 per month) - See Template ❈ 1-5XP – Participating in meaningful RTR. ST must be informed of RTR or there to view it. ❈ 5XP - Game participation. ❈ 1-5XP - ST Discretion (Exceptional roleplay, etc) Custom Rules Dramatic Successes and Failures exist at ST discretion. Cinematic Damage Damage caps will not apply when a PC damages an NPC. Players may, with mutual agreement, remove the damage cap from NPCs to their PC or PvP. This is done so that ‘pointy’ characters are not needed. Damage Cap Damage cap is not in place. The only rule of it is that you cannot one-hit ash a character. Torpor is entirely possible. Blood and Feeding 1D10 + Herd + Haven Location +- Modifier (With a Minimum of 2) The city modifier is based on current city events. Example Modifiers Additional Modifiers may be added on a game to game basis and Modifiers stack. Any Active Cruac cost is removed after the total is determined Clan Disciplines To learn a Clan Discipline of another Clan you must find a teacher that has it in clan (or Bloodline). As part of the learning process, you must drink a point of their Vitae to stimulate the ability in your blood. However, to learn further levels in a Discipline you do not have to ingest any more. If you start play with a Discipline from another Clan it will be assumed you have tasted Vitae before, even if it was a long time ago. 4th Tradition Elysium We will be including a 4th tradition: Elysium. (Invite Only p.22) Upkeep Retainers Ghoul retainers require upkeep via blood and willpower as per VTR Core rules, this is done after the blood test. Vampires have the option to feed on their ghouls to recover the blood, this reduces the effectiveness of the ghoul retainer by one for the month, the willpower cost is recoverable through normal means. Vininculum through Coitus Vininculum is only rolled for in coital situations if it is ingested orally. Willpower If Downtime has been Submitted on time you start with full willpower. If no downtime has been submitted (or it is late) you will start on half. Any Active Theban cost is removed after the total is determined Downtime Handling Procedure There will be one downtime a month. Due in by the 15th PLEASE USE THE TEMPLATE!! __FORCETOC__